


See You Again

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: “Luke.” Jocelyn said. It was almost a whisper.  She had missed him so much. She could feel so much hope in that moment.“Joce” He said. He had looked for her. After the fire she disappeared and he had thought that she was dead for some time.





	See You Again

*Start Story*

The fire burned through everything. It burned through pictures and memories. It broke apart her love that was once there. She stayed with Valentine for so long. She stayed blind to the way that he was for so long. The smell of lingering ash. Valentine stood there and lit the house on fire. He tried to kill the four of them. She had been pregnant with Clary. She never thought that Valentine would ever try to hurt her.

“Jocelyn, you need to go.” Luke said standing next to her watching the house burn, She was trying to watch to see if her mother or her father were still alive. She hoped that one of them would bring Jonathan out. She knew what he was but he was still her son. And if they didn’t Valentine killed them all.

“I know but how do you know that there dead.” Jocelyn asked. She wanted so bad for them to walk out, she turned and looked at Luke. He went in there for her. She couldn’t help but be grateful. But she wished he saved Jonathan and her parents. She couldn’t understand why or Valentine could do this to them. But I guess it was simple he didn’t love her or their family anymore. He was too consumed with hatred and rage there was no longer any room for things like love. 

“Jocelyn, there is no way they survived. I looked. I couldn’t find them in there.” Luke said. He hated telling her that. He hated telling her that she pretty much lost everything that she held dear to her. All the memories and all the love had burned up to ash. All she had left was Clarissa and Luke. 

“Jocelyn, go.” Luke said. “I don’t know where Valentine went. And if he finds out we made it out he’s going to come after you.” Jocelyn stared at him for a second. She threw her arms around. He took in the smell of her. She smelled of ash and what she normally did. He was trying to remember everything about her. 

“Will I see you again?” Jocelyn said softly. 

“I’ll find you.” Luke said. Jocelyn smiled at him. “Where am I going to go?” She asked next. Magnus stepped out the shadows. Luke had asked him to meet him here. He needed him to take care of Jocelyn. 

“Magnus is going to take you. I need to say bye to Amatias and make sure things go a certain way. I’ll find Magnus then I’ll find you.” Luke said. He kissed her cheek; Magnus created his portal. Shortly after they went through that portal. Jocelyn hated saying goodbye to Luke. Her husband had betrayed her. All she had left was him. Jocelyn knew Valentine did it because she was questioning his motives for the stuff he was trying to do with the circle. The circle had been started with good intentions. 

***  
It was almost a year later. Jocelyn had a small baby that had red hair and beautiful green eyes. She had started to lose hope that Luke couldn’t find her. But apart of her felt comfort it also meant that Valentine could never find her. She still wasn’t sure that he was dead. 

She stood in the middle of times square looking at all of the Christmas lights with her daughter. Just for a moment she swore that she had seen Luke. It was just for a second. And then she saw him stepping out of the shadows. She couldn’t believe it. She held Clary just a bit tighter. She needed to be pinched. Her best friend had finally showed up. She waited as he walked towards her. 

Luke stared at her for a moment. Her red hair had been slightly different from the last time that he had seen her. The runes all of her body had almost entirely faded. He knew that Magnus would tell her not to use abilities because if Valentine was tracking her that’s how he could do it. She only had one and it was a anti tracking rune. 

“Jocelyn,” Luke said. He sighed in relief to know that her and Clarissa were okay. He knew that Clarissa was Valentines. And he hated Valentine for everything that he had done. But looking at her right now he didn’t see Valentine. He saw Jocelyn. He saw how perfect she was. 

“Oh Jocelyn, She’s perfect.” Luke said. Jocelyn was now looking at him. There was something different about him. She thought about it. He was able to get in control. Then she realized that’s what he had to do. He had to make sure he knew that he had everything under control. Apart of her always knew these were the moments that she was falling in love with him. She pushed those thoughts away because Valentine had almost destroyed her.

“I missed you.” She said. They began walking. She told him about everything. How she met a woman who was pregnant at the same time. How her son’s name was Simon and how he got along with Clary. Luke told her that Amatias shunned him. How Stephen left her and she still blamed him for being the beast that he was. Jocelyn hugged him when he told her that. She couldn’t believe that was how Amatias reacted. 

“Luke I really missed you.” Jocelyn let out. She was relieved that he was here. He stared at Clary again. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her. He really wasn’t sure how he would feel about Valentine’s daughter. But he realized she wasn’t Valentine’s daughter she was Jocelyn’s. She would never know the pain of her father. 

“I missed you too.” He said. He sighed. They walked into the apartment that she had found herself. He hugged her for a second when he saw the Christmas tree. 

“You’re going to celebrate Christmas.” Luke said. 

“Yeah, I thought I’d try it,” She replied. He just smiled at her. She was doing her best to move on from her past. A past that could have destroyed her without Luke and Clary.


End file.
